


Magic Markings

by hinotoriii



Series: Oscar Trevelyan [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar has always had a strange, faint marking near his left eye, ever since Dorian has known him. It isn't until one rare afternoon alone between the two of them that Dorian thinks to ask where it came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Markings

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you about for some time now.”

Oscar raises an eyebrow at the words, an amused yet questioning look lighting up his face. The corners of his lips twitch slightly into the shape of a smile, his attention focusing on how Dorian moves so that he’s hovering over where Oscar continues to lay upon their bed.

“Oh?” He asks, curiosity seeping into his voice as he wondered what it was Dorian possibly wished to know this time. He could be very unpredictable at times, as Oscar had come to discover more and more during their time together. “And what would that be?”

Oscar watches how Dorian’s gaze sweeps way over his face ever so slowly: beginning by simply smiling back at the sight of Oscar resting against the pillows up to his features, eventually stopping to focus on the piercing green of his eyes. Or rather, just the one eye. Dorian gently raises a hand and begins to caress the skin of Oscar’s cheek, lightly tracing the lines of the marking there that decorates it.

The mark is a light scar, one which Oscar has carried for most of his life. It’s different from the scars that would be left by any kind of blade though, in that it curls like a pattern, curving up near the side of his eye. He’s lucky in that the cause of it never affected his vision, and it’s such a natural part of him now that most of the time Oscar forgets he even has it.

“How did you get this?” Dorian asks. His touch is feather light and gentle, almost ticklish in a way. Oscar rolls his eyes to himself in slight embarrassment from the sudden memory the question brings to mind, leaning his head back as he lets out a little laugh.

“Of _course_ that’s what you’ve been wondering about.” He says, more to himself than to Dorian. The way his smile stretches wider is enough to tell Dorian that the story was probably a good one – or at least a good one in terms of managing to humiliate Oscar somehow – and his own smile brightens at the sight mixed with Oscar’s easy laughter. 

“It’s been a bit of a mystery to me, I must admit,” says Dorian. “I’ve considered so many possibilities, but I haven’t a clue if I’m close with one of them. You are somewhat of a wonder after all.”

Giving a shake of his head, Oscar lets out another laugh. He lifts himself with his arms so he’s sitting up a bit better, the little of the blankets that still manage to cover them somewhat shifting in the movement. Dorian moves to lay close by Oscar’s side once more, attention fixed on him, attentive like a child is to a story as he waits for a response.

“I got it back at Ostwick, when I first joined the Circle,” Oscar pauses, pulling a face as he thinks back to the early days he remained there. “I wasn’t exactly the brightest person during the first few years I was there; at least not when it came to following instructions and doing what I was told. I liked to think I knew better than most others, especially when it came to my own abilities. Which makes very little sense to me when I think back on it now, considering I was surrounded by others who were more or less on the same level as I was in discovering and learning more about their magical ability and potential.

“One day, I got myself into an argument with another mage there. They … were about as hot-headed as I was, and that was _before_ I’d even managed to piss them off. For some reason there weren’t any Templars looking over our group at the time, so the two of us had the rather ingenious idea to … _show_ , each other our talents. In a not so clever way.”

“My, my. Am I sure I’m hearing this correctly?” Dorian asks, amusement lacing his words. “Our dear Herald decided to _break the rules_ and _fought_ with another mage? How very scandalous of you.”

“Like I said, I wasn’t the smartest or the brightest in my youth,” Oscar pauses for a second, letting out a sigh before continuing. “If I were thinking more with my head at the time, I would have realised how utterly stupid it all was, and _maybe_ I might have thought to defend myself from the incoming spell that was cast my way. Instead, it hit me here –“ He taps a finger up against the marking beneath his eye. “ – and the marks never gone. I’ve had it ever since that time. Who knows, maybe that managed to knock a little bit of sense into me, since I seemed to behave a little better after that." 

“And here I was willing to place bets on it being some sort of tattooed ‘mark of rebellion’ thing aimed against your parents. This story is much more amusing to me somehow,” Dorian replies. Oscar only has to glance his way to see the look Dorian wears on his face, and he lets out another little sigh at the humour there.

“Yes, yes; it’s all terribly funny. You can laugh about it all you like.”

“Oh, I intend to!” says Dorian. His head tilts slightly to one side, eyes searching Oscar for a moment, before finally he’s speaking once more. “If you don’t mind … may I?”

Dorian nods and gestures towards the mark again, causing Oscar to shrug and lay back down. “Do you really have to ask? Don’t think I don’t know that you’ve been admiring it whenever you’ve had a chance before now.”

“And here I believed I was being sneaky whenever I did that,” Dorian replies, causing Oscar to smile as he relaxes, his eyes closing in contentment.

“Not as much as you like to believe you are sometimes. Sorry to break that to you.”

“Don’t be. It simply means that it’s all the more a challenge for me to become so. And you know how I happen to like a good challenge.” 

“You do.”

Once more Oscar feels the light way Dorian’s fingertips trace against the mark, skin tingling from the path they leave. The way Dorian touches him is gentle and delicate, and Oscar thinks it alike to how Dorian may handle something precious and special to him. It’s a nice feeling, and one which makes Oscar feel relaxed and cared for.

“You know, sometimes you can barely see it,” Dorian says, voice softer than it had been only moments before. “It blends into your skin quite well, and it’s only when the light hits you or if you’re really paying attention to it closely that the scar is even noticeable. And even then it’s still … unusual. It’s more like a small, pale pattern you decided you took a fancy too one day. It’s rather quite pretty, actually.” 

“You’re calling a scar I still have from when I was an argumentative – and admittedly rather bratty – child ‘ _pretty_ ’?”

“Well it is!” Dorian huffs out around a laugh, the breath hitting Oscar’s cheek with how close they are to one another. “It’s most likely just because it’s a part of you, though. You do manage to make things look rather amazing whenever they’re on you.” 

“What about when certain things aren’t on me? Do I still look good then?”

“Oh, _amatus_ ,” says Dorian, the familiar word causing Oscar to open his eyes and stare up at where Dorian is looking back at him. “That just happens to be my favourite look of yours.”

“I had a hunch,” Oscar says. He reaches for Dorian, pulling him ever closer to his body. Oscar glances down to the others lips briefly, before darting his attention back up and giving Dorian a curiously amused expression of his own. “Do you ever plan to tell me what it is that word means, by the way?”

“I might. One day,” Dorian answers. He leans down, pressing their foreheads together as he speaks. “For now however, I happen to have something else on my mind for the both of us. Something which I think you’ll quite enjoy.” 


End file.
